Faded Scene
by Deeor
Summary: The Straw Hats are now on the New World. Where they embark on a new adventure and romance between zoro and robin blossoms. Chapter 10 is up, Hope you like this story, Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

_Before I start I don't own One Piece _

_The only Thing I own is the fiction=)_

_This is the revised version of calm night. I edited the stories and the sequences and Makes it different from the other.

* * *

_

**…**_**.PROLOUGE….**_

_After the Incident at Marineford where the greatest battle, the World has ever seen took place. Whitebeard, the World's strongest pirate along with his pirate crew, was beaten by the joint force of the Shichibukai, admirals and two unknown pirates. The World Government Rejoiced at the news of his defeat and Celebrated where the Gorousei quickly appointed the two unknown pirate as shichibukai to replace the traitors Boa Hancock and Jimbei. The World Government also made a pirate named Volga Cathari to replace whitebeard as a yonkou to bring back the precious balance on the world._

_The Straw Hat's captain Monkey D. Luffy, manage to go to marineford and rescue his older brother Portgaz D. ace with the help of former shichibukai's Jinbei, crocodile and Boa hancock with the aid of Emporio Ivankov, and whitebeard himself. Luffy's bounty Doubled after this and took the Title of highest bounty for the 11 rookie pirates known as the supernovas, he also recruited two new nakama's and they are the Former shichibukai boa hancock and former Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates Portgaz D. ace, which led the Gorousei to order Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the marines to take them down and capture all of the straw hats including its captain Monkey D. Luffy immediately._

_The straw Hats manage to reunite at Sabaody Archipelago where they meet their new nakamas, they all found out that all of their bounties to had increased due to the fight with a pacifista and their involvement at the auction House where 3 world nobles were injured. After they talked it was revealed that they all tranied and became stronger they learned new techniques for battle. After sunny was coated they all said good bye to Silvers Rayleigh and shakuyaku, and went out to sea, there they manage to sail under water and pass through Fishman island with jimbei, after the departure on Fishman Island the straw hat crew are now headed for the New World._

_With new nakama's, higher bounties, and a stronger crew, Luffy together with Zoro, nami, usopp, sanji, chopper, robin, Frankie, brook, hancock and ace, will now start a new adventure to the New World, where hardships, challenges and new discoveries awaits them. _

The place where people who will begin the next generation gather=)

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope you like this, this will the new story and I will update when you guys/girls like it=)**


	2. Sleepless Window

**Sleepless Window

* * *

**

Roronoa zoro looked up at the ceiling, sweaty and heart pounding, his hands shook and his body shivering.

He had been waken up by that dream again, the same dream that he dreamt of every night since that incident happened.

"_That dream again, Damn it... Why is she always on my dream?" _He thought to himself.

He shook his head and sat down his bed, then thought of going out to and train for a while to get his mind clear.

He stood up, fixed his katanas on his side and quietly walked to the door.

Outside the air was cool and Pleasant, the sea was calm, and stars and moonshines bright.

While he walked towards the crows nest, he heard a door opened. His eyes widened as he saw the person going out the kitchen.

She was holding a cup of coffee, her black hair moving as the wind blows, and those azure eyes, which were so familiar to him.

"_Shit, it's her..."_ he thought to himself. "_Why is she up this late?" _he asked himself, then his eyes widened. Robin was the one who was on watch tonight.

"_Damn it! Why of all the people here on this ship, she really had to be the one on watch this stupid night!" _He thought to himself.

"_I should just go back and try to sleep again," _he said to himself.

As he turned around to go back to the men's quarters, a soft familiar voice spoke.

"Why are you still awake Mr. Swordsman?"Robin asked zoro.

_Damn it, she saw me! _He thought. Then thought, _will I answer her_, _think zoro!_ He said to his self.

"Mr. Swordsman, did you hear me?" robin said again.

Then he looked at her and noticed that she was smiling at him, which made him more nervous.

"I'm up this late because it's part of my new training" zoro said to robin then turned his back again on her.

_Damn! What a Shitty excuse! _He thought to himself.

Robin's eyebrow raised, "New training?" she asked confused, then sipped at her coffee.

"Is that so Mr. Swordsman, Well good luck in your new training" she added and smiled.

Zoro was dumbfounded. _She believed it! _He thought, and then was shocked at the next question.

"By the way Mr. Swordsman, What will be the result of this new training of yours?" robin asked faintly as she was going back to her chair and looking at him.

_Crap, I did not prepare for that!_ He said to his self. Zoro paused for little while and cleared his throat, and sighed.

"You see… It will improve my… my" said zoro nervously but before he could finish his sentence.

Robin looked at zoro and noticed that he was lying._ Did he actually think I would believe such nonsense? _She thought to herself.

"Is that the real reason why you are Awake Mr. swordsman?" robin asked holding her coffee.

He then paused and thought._ Shit! I Guess Lying will not work on her…_

Zoro then finally looked at her, "No..." he said briefly looking at her azure eyes.

Robin just nodded and looked at him back and said "I see." she then picked up her book and looked at it, "So, If you don't mind Mr. Swordsman, can I know the real reason why you are still awake?" she said looking back at him with a smile.

Zoro shocked and just looked at her nervously, _Shit! She is smiling again_. Then zoro stopped and looked up the sky because he knows that if he is not looking at her he will not be so nervous on answering her questions.

Robin noticed that something is bothering him. "You know Mr. Swordsman, I could help you" robin said at zoro smiling.

Her words caught him off-guard_. SHIT! Did she Noticed that__?_Zoro thought to himself then looked at her.

"Help me with what?" he asked her trying to be calm as possible, he then looked at her and sighed.

"I don't need any Help, because I'm fine." zoro said holding his katanas.

Robin raised an eyebrow at what she heard him say, she then closed her book and looked at zoro. "I noticed for the past few days, you Looked like there was something bothering you." She said still looking at him.

Zoro's eyes widened and looked at her, _did she noticed that? Shit! Have she been paying attention on my every move? _He thought to his self, he tried his very best to cover up his problem, not showing any hint of anything to his nakama. Nevertheless, it seems that it did not work on robin.

He then looked again at robin, _she really is something, she managed to know that I was lying it is as if she can see right through me._ He thought to his self.

"I don't want to talk about It." zoro said a bit arrogantly, robin just looked at him and said, "I see."

"You don't want to talk about it? Or you just don't trust me, Mr. Swordsman?" robin asked faintly then looked at zoro then looked up the sky.

"It has been nearly 2 years since I joined this crew, its been 2 years that i have know each one of you." robin said still looking at the sky.

_Yeah, it had been two years since she joined our crew..._ zoro thought to his self. Then he was shocked at what robin said next to him.

"I feel like for those two years I am with you in this crew, you did not really trust me as much as the others.." robin said holding her cup, and looking at her reflection on the coffee.

Zoro looked at her. _Yeah, at first I did not trust her at all, but after some events that she fought for our nakama, and even risk her life just to save us from those marines, her actions made me change my mind about her. I trust her, and have great respect for her._ He thought to himself.

When he was finally going to answer robin's question, he noticed that she was now standing looking at the horizon, the night breeze was very cool, and the sea shimmers with light from the moon and stars.

"I grew attached to this crew for the past 2 years, I mean I don't consider the people on this ship just a crew member, I look at them as a dear friend or my family" robin said looking at the sky.

"But you Mr. Swordsman, You are different from the others" she said then looked at zoro and trying to smile.

Zoro was looking at her, and was shocked at the words she said to him, _Shit! What does she mean I am different from the others?_

He then thought_, Yeah, I do not really consider her just part of my nakama._

Then zoro looked at her, "I trust you," he said shrugging his head while looking at her. "And the reason why I am still awake this late because I had a dream" he added.

Robin looked at him, and her eyes widened and were shocked at the words he said. _I trust you... _Those words keep on repeating on her mind, and she noticed that zoro was looking at her waiting for her reply.

"What dream?" Robin asked to zoro.

"Yeah, I had the same dream over and over again since we left Fishman island" zoro replied.

"What kind of dream is that supposed to be Mr. Swordsman?" she added now looking at his eyes.

Zoro looked at her, _Shit, should I tell her about my dream?_ He thought to himself.

He paused for brief moment thinking, and then he walked towards her.

Robin just looked at zoro moving towards her, and as soon as he was right in front of her.

He then extended his head towards her left ear, he fixed her hair back and he whispered, Robin was then shocked at what zoro whispered to her.

"The dream I had is about you and me …" zoro said faintly, she felt his warm breath on her ears, and she blushed.

"What are you saying about you and me?" robin asked nervously looking at zoro.

Zoro just looked at her then hold her hands and looked at her azure eyes. _Her eyes are like windows, it feels like if I look at it long enough, I could see the real robin..._ He thought to his self, looking at his reflection on robin's eyes. Then suddenly robin was shocked at what zoro was doing.

Zoro held her chin then kissed her on the lips. _Oh, shit! What have I done! _Zoro thought to his self then waited for robin to break the kiss, but she did not. zoro then stopped, and looked at robin immediately.

_Shit! I should not have done such a Shitty thing to do on her!_ He thought, robin was quiet, there ware shadows on her eyes. "Robin I…" but before he could, finish robin went to him then hold the back of his head and kissed him on his lips. He was shocked at robin's actions and confused.

Nevertheless, he did not let his confusion ruin this moment. He held robins head and kissed her back.

Then they suddenly stopped when they heard a voice.

"Is it Morning already?"

Zoro and Robin nervously looked at where the voice came from and were shocked to see Luffy rubbing his eyes yawning outside the door…

_Shit! Did luffy saw us?_ Zoro thought to himself, was shocked when luffy passed them both by, and went in the kitchen.

"FOODDDDD!!!! Give me some food! There MEAT!" luffy yelled inside the kitchen.

Then robin smiled and looked at zoro, "it seems like our captain is hungry." She said then giggled, zoro looked at her and smiled "yeah, I guess so" he answered.

He then looked at the kitchen shrugging. _What great timing luffy! _He thought to himself…

**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.**

**Feel free to review and say what is on your mind about this chapter**

**I will appreciate it greatly=)**

**I will update if you guys/girls like it=)**

_**Thank you for reading=)**_

_**Have fun=P**_


	3. Opened Doors

**Opened Doors

* * *

**

As luffy was raiding the kitchen for food.

Zoro and robin looked at each other's eyes.

Zoro smiled at her and looked at the kitchen door waiting for luffy to come out.

While robin was still looking at zoro, she was looking at his face, his green hair, and then his lips.

She then looks down and then holds her lips and she was now feeling Weird kissing zoro.

Robin knew that she was older than zoro, which made her think.

_Why did he really kiss me? _She thought, then looking at her hands. _Is he having a phase of some sort? If so, was that kiss just a phase?_

Zoro noticed that robin was holding her lips, and he then paused and looked at her with a huge grin.

_Why is she holding her lips? Did she like the kiss? _Zoro thought to his self.

Zoro then looked at robin and was about to say something, but he noticed that she is in deep thought, which made him a little worried.

_Why does she look like that? She looks like she is thinking something important. _He thought and then looked again at her face that made him worry more.

_What if she did not like our kiss? That is impossible she kissed me back. _Zoro thought to himself. He was worried because robin was acting different.

He then looked up and paused, _damn it!! It is the first time I kissed anybody, if I only knew that I was going to kiss her I would have practiced. _Zoro thought now looking at robin.

"You alright robin?" asked zoro said faintly looking at her.

Robin looked at him and nodded avoiding looking at his eyes, and then looked at her hands and continues to think.

Zoro looked at her worried, he cleared his throat, and took a long deep breathe.

"Was it the Kiss?" he asked nervously looking at robin.

Her eyes widened as she heard zoro's question, she paused and looked at him.

Robin saw that zoro was looking at her nervous and worried. She closed her eyes and think for a moment.

_Shit! It really is the kiss. Damn! _Zoro thought angrily at his self.

"Was it that Bad?" he asked nervously, and when he didn't get any reaction from robin, He looked down.

"Am I a BAD KISSER?" zoro asked again now shrugging his head. Robin could not avoid laughing at what zoro said to her.

She opened her mouth and said, "You Know Mr. Swordsman" then paused and she walked closer to him and whispered.

"You need practice" robin said jokingly, and then she giggled. She then looked at zoro's expression. She then smiled and looked at his face. Zoro was speechless, he just looked at robin and thought _Am I that bad? I know it is the first time I kiss anybody, but was it really that bad?_

Robin was still laughing looking at zoro's face and stopped, she then looked at zoro with a soft smile.

"No, it's not the kiss Mr. Swordsman. In fact I enjoyed our kiss, who would have thought that Roronoa Zoro, the famous master swordsman of the straw pirates, and one of the 11 supernovas, is such a good kisser," robin teasingly said and giggled.

Zoro's eye has widened, "Oi Robin, I thought you said I needed practice? Why are you saying that I'm good" zoro angrily said to robin. She just looked at him. "I was just kidding when I said you needed practice Mr. Swordsman" robin said to zoro.

Zoro blushed at what he heard robin said to him, he then looked at her and said, "If it's not the kiss what were you thinking about a while ago?" robin just looked at him and finally asked to zoro. "Mr. Swordsman, why did you kiss me?"

Zoro stopped and paused, there was a long silence between the two of them.

"I kissed you because I like you" zoro said looking at robin. Robin was shocked at what zoro said. _I see, so it is not just a kiss after all, it means something._ She smiled and looked at him.

Zoro with a huge grin on his face asked robin.

"So, you liked our kiss?" He asked then holds her waist then he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and looked at her.

"What about that Robin? Did you like that also?" zoro said grinning. Robin just smiled at him and looked at his eyes.

_I see he is now taller than I am. _She thought and looked at zoro. She smiled at him.

"Yes zoro. I liked our kiss..." Robin said, and then zoro looked at her with a huge grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" robin asked a little confused.

"Did you just call me Zoro?" He said still grinning looking at her.

"I don't know what you mean…" robin said a little puzzled at what zoro said.

He then looked at her "You just called me by my name, Not Mr. swordsman." Zoro said with a huge grin.

"I'm... I'm sorry Mr. Swordsman…" robin quickly apologizes.

_I thought if I call him zoro he would not mind at all, I guess I am wrong, _she said to herself. She then looked at zoro.

"I thought that since you and I are... you now okay, you wouldn't mind if I called you by your name," Robin said a bit nervous.

Zoro just looked at her and smiled, he caressed her cheek and said "You can call me whatever you want robin."

Robin was then surprised at what zoro said, she then looked at his eyes.

"So can I call you zoro?" robin asked looking at zoro, he just nodded and said

"Yes, you can call me by my name, Hell even if you call me Moss-ball, I'll accept it." Zoro said with a huge grin.

Robin just giggled at what she heard. "I see, so moss-ball it is," she said looking at him.

Zoro suddenly looked at robin with a huge sweat drop.

"Hey Robin, your not seriously going to call me Moss-ball, are you?" he said with a frown.

Robin just smiled "I was just kidding zoro, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I call you Moss-ball." she said laughing.

Zoro just looked at robin and smiled, he then touched her cheeks and gazed at her eyes.

She blushed as he touched her cheek and looked at his eyes.

"It is already late, you should probably go to sleep zoro…" robin said giving zoro a warm smile. He just looked at her.

"Nah, I am not yet sleepy" holding her hands. "And I know you will get lonely if I leave you here alone" zoro teased with a huge grin.

Robin looked at him and smiled "Maybe your right zoro."

Then a there was a cold breeze that made robin shiver, zoro noticed that and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Which surprised robin, she looked at him, she felt his strong arms over her, and his warm body.

"Are you still cold?" Zoro said at robin looking at her azure eyes, robin smiled she just smiled and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not cold anymore zoro, thank you…" she said faintly. After hearing that, zoro kissed her forehead and hugged robin tighter.

After awhile, robin looked at zoro and smiled, he gazed on her eyes and smiled back.

"Zoro, I think we should go up to the crows nest" robin looked at zoro and then looking up, He looked up and he asked "why?"

Robin smiled and looked at his face and winked. Zoro's eyes widened instantly, his face turned red.

"Oi, What are you saying robin? What do you plan to do up there?" zoro asked nervously letting go of robin.

She just giggled as she walked around him and touched the back of his hair.

"Zoro, we...are...going..To...the...Crows...Nest..." robin said slowly and softly. Zoro turned red as she walked passed in front of him.

"Oi!! Stop it robin!!" he yelled angrily. Then robin paused... She moved her lips near his ear the softly said "because..."

Then she holds his hands. Zoro was red and was sweating heavily,_ Damn it!! What could she be thinking?_ He said to his self.

Then robin smiled and laughed, zoro was shocked at robin, he then looked at her confused.

"You are so gullible zoro, you should have seen your face," she said laughing. Zoro was red.

"Crap!! Robin...Stop laughing," he yelled angrily, but robin did not stop and continued to laugh even more...

When Robin finally stopped laughing, she looks at zoro's red face.

"Why are you so red zoro? You look like an over ripe tomato" robin teasingly asked zoro, but he did not answer and crossed his arms.

Robin giggled, and then finally said the reason why they are going up the crows nest.

"You see zoro, we are going up the crows nest because if somebody goes out, we will be seen immediately, we were just lucky because luffy was the one who came out that time, but what if someone else came out?" robin said to zoro with a smile.

_Crap!! How should I know that she was thinking that?! _Zoro thought.

He just nodded in agreement. "Okay robin" zoro said and went up with her.

While going up the crows nest, they heared the kitchen door finally opened.

Sure, enough it was luffy, who came out from the kitchen, holding a piece of large meat on his left hand and several pieces of sausages on the other.

As he was walking towards the deck, he noticed something, stopped, and went directly at the small table where robin's things were on.

_Shit! Did he saw robin's things? _Asked zoro nervously to his self, while robin was looking down the deck

"Oi, what is this. AHHHH… I found a…….." luffy said, while robin and zoro waited what he found and was surprised at luffy.

"Coin…" luffy picks it up all excited. He then went back to the men's quarters biting at the sausages.

Robin and zoro was dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Idiot!!" zoro said who was really nervous.

Robin just giggled and looked down at zoro. "Our captain is really one of a kind" said robin faintly.

Zoro just shrugged his head. "Yeah, luffy is really… Unpredictable…" He said smiling.

When they reached the crow's nest, robin just looked at the moon, while zoro hugged her at the back.

They both looked at each other's eyes and smiled…

Meanwhile on the men's quarters,

Luffy was on his bed looking at the coin he found, he bitted on his piece of meat, and then thought to his self.

_This is some great __**meat!!!**_

_**

* * *

Yes, Chapter #3 finished=)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading.**_

_**Feel free to review or comment=)**_

**Thank you=)

* * *

**


	4. Swordsman in Love

_Ok before I start, I just want to say…_

_I do not own one piece or any of the characters=)_

**

* * *

Swordsman in Love**

As Zoro and robin looked out the window, they saw the cloudless sky, and the bright stars and the moon that reflected at the sea, which made it, look like it was sparkling.

"Look at the view zoro, isn't it romantic" robin said faintly to zoro.

He just looked at the sky, "I guess so…" he said shrugging.

Robin was shocked at his answer to her, "What do you mean?" said robin, zoro looked at her a little confused.

"What do you mean you guess so?" robin looked at him, as zoro was thinking of what he was going to answer her.

Robin looked a bit irritated at zoro, "Don't you think it's romantic?" robin asked again,

zoro then scrunched his eyes, put his hand on his eyebrows and looked real hard.

"I don't know if it's romantic… " He answered still looking outside.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" robin asked again.

"I was just telling you what was in my mind, you asked me for my opinion didn't you?" zoro said shrugging his head.

_Only men would think of the dumbest things to say to a woman, sometimes just I cannot figure what running through their head._ Robin thought to herself.

Zoro noticed that she silent, and tried to talk to her.

"Robin?" zoro asked, but robin did not reply. "You mad?" he asked, but still no reply from robin.

"Oi robin don't give me the silent treatment..." Robin just looked at him but did not talk and then turned her head around

"Oh boy here it goes, come on robin…" said zoro shrugging, but robin still didn't talk.

Zoro then held his chin and slowly a huge grin formed, _if she will not talk to me. I will just do something to make her speak... _zoro thought to his self and looked at robin.

"While you're not talking, I guess this is the perfect time to pounce on you," Zoro said with an evil grin on his face.

Robin was shocked at what she heard and turned her head to face zoro.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" turned to face him immediately, while zoro was still looking at robin.

She punched him at his gut and walked angrily away, and headed at the hatch.

As she was walking, "I HATE YOU ZORO!!!" robin yelled angrily at zoro.

Zoro was surprised, He just wanted robin to speak to him, and the last thing he wanted was this, now robin is angry with him.

_Nice thinking zoro! Shit, now she is mad at me. _He thought to his self.

"Oi…Oi… robin take it easy" zoro said chasing her, as he catches up to her.

He held robin's shoulders, zoro said, "I was just joking" zoro said nervously.

Robin did not talk and looked at him not very amused, and turned her back again on zoro.

"I was just trying to make you talk to me…" he said shrugging his head, but robin still was angry at him.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not right to say that to you, but it's the only thing I could think of to make you talk to me, I promise I won't joke around anymore," he said worriedly looking at her.

Robin paused and looked at zoro.

When she saw zoro's face, a small smile formed and slowly turned into a giggle and then a laugh.

Zoro looked confused, and a huge sweat drop formed, _why is she laughing?_ zoro asked his self.

"You should have seen your face zoro." robin said laughing at him.

Zoro's face immediately turned red, and looked at her "Wha…What!!!" he yelled angrily at robin.

"You should have seen your face zoro, It was priceless" robin said laughing at him.

"I know that you are joking around, I know you won't do that to me" robin said as she continue to laugh

While she was laughing, zoro walked towards her, his eyes on focus at robin. He was mad at her, but at the same time amused to see her laugh.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh" zoro said faintly which surprised robin.

When she opened her eyes zoro was standing in front of her holding her shoulders looking straight at her.

When she stopped laughing, zoro held her chin and kissed her soft lips.

Robin blushed and looked at him "Why did you just kissed me again?" robin asked faintly.

Zoro then looked puzzled at what he heard. "What do you mean why?" zoro asked robin,

"What do you mean..." robin asked zoro now confused.

"You mean you already forgotten why I kiss you?!" he asked her then shrugged his head.

Robin smiled and nodded, "Would you refresh my memory by saying it to me again?" she asked zoro.

He just smiled and looked at her eyes and kissed her again at her forehead.

"It's because, I like you nico robin" zoro said looking at her.

Robin just smiled at what she heard. She then looked at zoro

"What… did you say zoro?" robin said smiling and paused.

"You like me." she said and looked at zoro.

"So this is how a swordsman acts when he is in LOVE," Robin teasingly said at zoro.

Zoro just looked at robin with his huge grin. "I should video this and let the others see you like this" robin said smiling.

Zoro smiled and kissed her forehead, "I guess you should"

"What? Why would I do that to you?" Robin asked zoro faintly but zoro was still kissing her forehead.

"Why would I let the others see you like this" She asked then looked at him, zoro just looked back.

"I don't know, maybe to embarrass me or something…" he said with a grin and she smiled at him.

Then robin and zoro looked at each other's eyes that were full of emotions.

Later that night, both zoro and robin was now sitting down at a couch a blanket covered them.

Robin was looking at zoro and he was holding her hands and zoro suddenly yawned.

"Are you sleepy zoro?" she asked faintly, "Nah, not yet robin…" zoro said looked at her and hugged her tight.

She just smiled, "Really??" she asked looking at him. "Yeah, I said I'll accompany you the whole night right?" zoro said looking at her.

"But you did zoro, you did accompany me.. I think you should go to sleep and rest for a little while.." robin said resting her head on his chest. She heard his heart beat and smiled.

He just nodded and kissed he forehead. "Yeah, maybe your right.." he answered. "But, I'll sleep here with you robin." Zoro said closing his eyes slowly.

Robin just smiled at zoro as she looked at him falling asleep. "Thank you zoro..." she said faintly and kissed his cheek as she too closed her eyes…

As morning came Zoro woke up when the sun hit his eyes, he yawned and looked around. However, robin was gone.

_Wait…Was that just a dream or did I really go to sleep with Robin_, zoro asked himself.

_That could not be just a dream because I am right here at the crows nest. However, I did go out last night to train._ He thought again.

The looked around and touched a blanket over him. He smiled as he saw a purple wool blanket covered his body.

_I have done it, finally said to robin my feelings for her!_ He thought to his self that made him happy.

Now Zoro was wondering what would occur if they both start kissing in front of luffy and the others,

He personally he did not care, but Robin might.

_I will just ask her if she wants to keep it secret or not. _He said to his self.

He then got up from the couch, fixed robin's blanket, and buckled his three katanas in His waist and went down the deck.

**

* * *

Whew, just finished this chapter today,**

**Hope you all like it=)**

**Have fun…

* * *

**


	5. Whatever Happens

**Whatever Happens

* * *

**

As zoro went down the deck, he found himself looking at clear blue sky and cool breeze, _the weather seems excellent _zoro thought to his self.

He then look around and saw his friends doing there normal routine.

Luffy was on the head of sunny looking at the horizon, while Ace was on the deck looking at his younger brother. Hancock was sitting on her snake chair, and Chopper was making some new rumble balls.

On the other side of the deck he saw Brook who was playing his violin, and nami was standing looking at her maps that ace gave her when they were on Fishman Island, Frankie was stirring the ship while usopp was on his workshop making some new weapons.

Sanji was on the kitchen cooking breakfast and Robin was on her chair reading a book next to hancock.

Zoro just looked at robin, her hair that moves with the wind, her azure eyes, and her sof lips.

When suddenly nami walked beside him and yelled which surprised him.

"Luffy do you see any Island on the horizon?!" yelled nami looking at luffy.

"Don't scream on my ear you damn witch!!!" yelled zoro angrily then he stopped. "What did you call me!!" yelled nami angrily.

Zoro just looked at nami, "shit!!" he said then nami grab his shirt and pulled him on a room.

"Oi chopper be ready with medicines" yelled Frankie at chopper

Then there was a loud noise, "Better add some bandages too." Added frankie with a grin.

The Noise still goes on… then it suddenly stopped. Then a loud **Bang** shook the ship…

After that noise nami came out the room, she was fixing her sleves and her hair and looked around.

Than she saw chopper running towards the room but nami paused and looked at chopper.

"Chopper, don't go in the room until I say so... Okay?" said nami with an evil grin, chopper just nodded at nami.

Ace looked confused at what he saw. "Did she just?" Frankie just nodded at ace.

Then a huge sweat drop formed on ace's head.

"Oi luffy, do you see any Islands yet?" nami yelled again, and then Luffy looked at nami.

"No I don't see any Islands yet" yelled luffy back with his huge grin.

"That's weird." Said nami to her self, "Oi, I see something, something really Big!!!" yelled luffy.

"What is it?" asked nami while the others look.

"It's a giant... FIN" yelled luffy with sparkles in his eyes.

"A Fin? Fin of a what?" yelled nami looking at luffy then she looked at Frankie.

"Frankie, do you see something?" asked nami at Frankie, while he just looked back and paused.

Then suddenly a giant head popped up, it has long whiskers and huge teeth.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" yelled luffy with sparkles in his eyes.

"FOODDDDDDDD!!!!" Luffy yelled again looking at a giant fish.

"SHIT!! Whats that!! A fish??" nami asked in surprised.

Ace just looked up, "That's a Dragon Cat Fish, It's known to eat ships whole" he said calmly with a huge grin.

"That's the first time I saw a catfish that big" said Frankie scratching his head.

"WHAT!!!! EAT SHIPS WHOLE!!!" yelled nami looking at the fish's mouth.

"Yeah, this kind of catfish is abundant here at the new world" said ace still looking at the fish.

Then sanji came out the kitchen, "Whats going on?" he asked drying his hands.

"Luffy saw a giant fish" said Frankie then pointed at the giant fish ahead.

"Shit! That's a pretty big fish" sanji said then walked towards luffy.

"Sanji Look!!!" yelled luffy looking at the fish, sanji just smiled "Hit it on the head luffy" said sanji bringing out a cigarette, ace then walked to him and snap his fingers "here" said ace with a huge grin.

Sanji looked at him "Thanks" he said then he let his cigarette touch the fire and it was lit.

"YOSH!!!!" yelled luffy rolling his arms. **GOMU GOMU NO PIST…** but before luffy can attack sanji stopped him.

"Oi luffy, you can't just kill that thing with your normal attack." Said sanji smoking his cigarette

"YOSH!!!!!" yelled luffy, then bit his thumb and blew on it **GEAR THIRD**. Then everyone stopped.

"Oi luffy, Stop that!!!" yelled nami worryingly, but luffy didn't seem to hear what nami was yelling.

Luffy jump then **Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol**, Then in one hit the Giant cat fish was out.

"YOSH!!" said luffy then looked up at sanji. "What will you cook?" said luffy drooling.

Sanji just walked back at the kitchen to take some knives then walked back with a grin.

"You're going to be full this time luffy!" sanji said at luffy, while luffy was all excited.

While nami was looking at her map trying to find out how long will it take for them to get at the nearest island, robin went up to her.

"Do you think its time for chopper to take a look at Mr. Swordsman?" Robin said with a smile, nami looked at robin and smiled back.

"I guess your right, Chopper!! Go take a look at zoro if he is okay." Said nami looking a robin, Chopper just nodded and rushed to the room.

After a while, Sanji went back to cooking, while luffy was with him at the kitchen. "Food, I am Hungry, Where is the food!" yelled luffy being impatient.

Sanji just looked at luffy and said, "Wash your hands and I'll call the others" then he walked at the door.

"OKAY! Said luffy" then he rushed at the sink and washed his hands. Sanji went out and called the others, "Foods ready, be sure to wash your hands" he said to Frankie then "Nami-chan, Robin-swan, Hancock-chwan! Our breakfast is done." He said with heart shaped eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Cook" replied robin with a warm smiled, while hancock walked at the kitchen with her huge snake. Nami smiled and went to the kitchen. He then looked at a room, "Chopper, Marimo, foods ready, wash your hands before you eat" said sanji and went back at the kitchen.

Chopper went ahead while zoro fixed his katanas and went at the kitchen.

As he went inside the kitchen, He saw sanji flirting with nami and hancock, which was ok with him, as long as he is not flirting with robin. Then he looked again at sanji just to make sure.

_Good thing that ero-cook isn't flirting with robin._ He thought to him self and went to sit at his usual spot.

As they were eating, Luffy was getting the food on usopps plate and being scolded by nami. While hancock is giving her food to luffy. At the middle of the chaos, Zoro glanced at robin and saw that sanji was now sitting next to her and flirting with her, which pissed him off, _Shit! Get away from robin! _Zoro thought to his self agrily.

It is really weird, but he doesn't want sanji or any guy flirting with robin anymore. He just sighed and decided to ignore sanji,

Then he took a bottle of sake and decided to drink.

Later, zoro again looked around. Luffy was still eating usopps food while usopp tries to get his plate back. Nami was talking to ace and hancock was looking at luffy. Chopper was looking at hancock's snake while Frankie and brook was eating.

He then turned around to look at Robin and saw sanji is still flirting with her, which made him really angry. _Damn that ero-cook! _Zoro thought then he decided to finally talk to robin.

"Robin…" said zoro, then robin looked him with a smile "Yes?" she replied, then sanji looked at zoro.

"Oi, marimo! what do you want?" asked sanji angrily.

"Shut up you Ero-cook!!" replied zoro, "I was just wanted her to pass me something" he added looking at robin.

she just smiled, "What do you want me to pass you?" asked robin.

_Shit!! _zoro thought to his self, he then paused and looked at the table..

"Could you pass me that…" said zoro shrugging. _Damn it! What shitty thing to say! _He said to his self.

Robin was a little bit confused at zoro and the thing that zoro wanted.

She looked at him and noticed that something was bothering him.

"What do you want me to pass you Mr. Swordsman?" robin said with a small smile.

Zoro was then confused at what he heard robin say to him.

"_Did she just call me Mr. Swordsman?"_ He asked himself and looked back at robin.

"What did you call me?" asked zoro, and then robin looked back,

"I called you Mr. Swordsman" said robin faintly and smiled.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" robin added looking at him.

Zoro paused and looked at her pissed, _Mr. Swordsman… I thought she told me last night that she wanted to call me by my name… Damn It!! What is she trying to do! Play with me!! Shit!! _Zoro was angry at what robin said and looked back at her.

"Oi, Stop calling me that will you!" Zoro said with a slight difference in his tone.

Robin just looked back at him and smiled. "Why? Is their something wrong if I call you that?" she asked zoro.

Zoro didn't speak but was annoyed at robin, zoro just looked at her then drink his sake.

"I always call you that Mr. Swordsman" robin said and smiled, Zoro shrugged his head and stopped his drinking.

"Just don't call me that anymore." Zoro said then looked at robin.

She didn't speak but nodded in agreement to zoro, Robin then took her cup coffee and sip.

Robin then looked back at zoro, "By the way, what do you want me to pass you Mr. Swordsman?" she asked then smiled.

Zoro was now pissed at what he heard. He was really angry but tried to control his self.

"Mr. Swordsman?" robin asked again with a slight giggle. Zoro paused and looked at robin.

While sanji was now standing, on the getting some pastries for the ladies

Right when zoro was going to answer robin, Sanji went to robin and placed a piece of cake with heart shape strawberries in front of her.

"Here you go Robin-swan, I made it specially for you." Sanji said, robin then smiled at him and replied "Thank you Mr. Cook"

Sanji smiled with heart shape eyes "I can now die Happy" he said then walked towards nami.

Zoro was really pissed at sanji, and then he heard robin.

"Is their anything wrong Mr. Swordsman?" robin asked zoro, "Mr. Swordsman?" she asked again…

"Mr. Swordsman??" Robin asked again with a smile…

He looked at her then and his thoughts were very cloudy then suddenly…

"Shut up Ms. All Sunday!!" the words slip from his mouth that shocked robin. Her smile disappeared as she looked at zoro.

_Ms. All Sunday…. Ms. All Sunday… Shut up Ms. All Sunday…._ Those are the words that run through robins head.

Zoro was shocked too at what he said to robin, he didn't mean to say that to her.

He felt guilty and tried to apologize to her but she stood up and walked out the door, Zoro stood up and followed her outside. While the others were confused on what happened…

**

* * *

Yes, it's done. Chapter # 5**

**Hope you had fun on reading.**

**feel free to comment on this story=)  


* * *

**


	6. Don't Let me Fall

_Before will I start with the story..._

_I do not own one piece or any of the characters on it..._

_Thank you for your reviews=)

* * *

_

**Don't Let Me Fall**

As soon as Zoro went outside, he looked around the deck and saw robin walking towards the women's quarters.

He instantly ran towards her trying to catch up. "Robin, wait…" yelled zoro at robin.

Nevertheless, Robin did not stop or look back at zoro, she just continued to walk towards their room.

Zoro ran as fast as he can to catch up with her, and before Robin could reach the door.

He grabs her arm and pulled her straight to him, His arms are over hers so she will not be able to resist.

He looked at robins face and his eyes instantly widened when he saw tears falling from her eyes on to her cheeks.

"Damn it!" was all that zoro could say, He held Robin and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry robin," he said hugging her.

"I… I didn't mean to say such a thing to you..." Zoro added while he hugged her tighter.

Robin did not even talk or react at zoro's apology, but she just stood there and looked at him.

"I know… I know I shouldn't have said such a thing to you," Zoro said as he hugged her tighter, his hands now griping the back of robin. Still robin did not reply to zoro.

"I know you're mad at me… I know there's no excuse for what I said to you…," he said to robin.

"Say anything to me its ok... Call me _Shit head, Moss head, or Idiot…_ I won't mind" he continued to talk, after hearing what zoro said to her, Robin finally broke her silence.

"Do you think saying those to you will help take the pain away." robin said faintly and looked at zoro.

His eyes widened at what he heard robin say to him, Zoro was surprised at what she said to him.

"I… I didn't mean to cause you any pain robin." he replied now looking at her azure eyes,

"I would never try to hurt the person I lo… I care for…" Zoro said, as he was unable to say what he really feels for her…

Robin looked down as tears fall from her eyes, "but you did hurt me zoro…" she said biting her lower lip.

She looked up and starred at the sea, "I tried to forget my past and change… I tried to change zoro…" said robin faintly as tears still falls from her eyes.

Zoro hugged her tight as his hands grip robins back. "I know you changed robin, I know… that's why I care for you so much…" he said looking at her eyes.

"I was just being so fucking stupid." He said angrily…

Robin looked at zoro, as tears still form on her eyes.

"You say you care for me, you say you know I changed" she said then paused

"But why would you say that to me zoro?" she added looking straight at zoro's eyes.

Zoro's eyes widened at what he heard robin said. _Shit! How could I let this thing happen!!_ He thought to his self.

Zoro then took robins hands and held it tight, and then took a deep breath and looked at robin.

"I was pissed off when sanji was flirting with you, and it all got messed up pretty bad." Said zoro faintly as he wipes the tears from her eyes,

"I don't want any guy flirting with you robin." Zoro said looking at her, robin just looked at him back and when she opened her mouth to say something.

Zoro rushed on her and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened, she could not resist because zoro was still holding her hands and when zoro stopped kissing her, he looked at her and hugged her.

Zoro held robin at the back of her head as he fixed her hair back and whispered.

"I won't hurt you anymore robin, I won't Let those tears from falling again, I care for you deeply Nico Robin" zoro said faintly

Robin just stood up, while the words zoro said to her took its time to register on her mind.

_He will not hurt me… he will not let my tears from falling… he cares for me deeply…_ those are the only thing that was on robins mind on that time. Her lips now formed a small smile and looked at zoro.

"What did you just say to me?" asked robin looking at zoro.

"Let's just put it this way…" said zoro shrugging his head.

"Robin, you're like my swords," said zoro faintly looking at her, while robin on the other hand was puzzled at what she zoro said to her.

"I am like your swords? Why?" Robin asked confusingly to zoro.

"Yes you are like my swords, because you belong only to me" said zoro looking at robin.

She just smiled and laughed at what she heard him say to her, now zoro was the one who was confused.

"Why are you laughing?" asked zoro to robin, she then stopped laughing and stared at his eyes.

"That might be the most ridiculous thing I have heard in my life," said robin looking at zoro.

While zoro was shocked at what she said, he then looked at her and said "What do you mea…" but before he could finish talking she kissed him quickly on his lips.

Robin then looked at his eyes and moved her head towards his ear and whispered, "But it's the sweetest thing anyone has said to Me." and kissed zoro's cheek again. He blushed and looked at robin and hugged her.

"Well I try to be as original as possible," replied zoro with a huge grin. She just looked at him and gave him a warm smile. She then Looked around the deck and noticed that no one was still out.

"Did the others saw me walked out the kitchen?" asked robin at zoro now looking at the kitchen door, He just nodded in agreement and looked at robin.

"Yeah, they were confused on what happened and why you stormed out the door." he said looking at robin.

Zoro then he hugged her tighter, "Is there anything wrong?" he asked her faintly.

"I was just wondering why none of them seemed to come out from the kitchen." Said robin looking at the kitchen door, Zoro let go of robin and looked around.

"Now you pointed that out, yeah, nobody seemed to come out the kitchen, it has been 15 minutes since I came out. They surely must be finished eating by now," said zoro now looking at the door.

"I wonder what is going on in there?" asked robin looking at the kitchen door.

***********************************************************************

_Meanwhile inside the kitchen,_

Most of the straw hats are already finished eating there breakfast. Sanji was washing the dishes and nami and ace were talking about something concerning the map, Luffy was eating and Hancock was giving him the rest of her food…

While usopp, chopper, brook, Frankie, wanted to go out but they cannot, because of the _thing_ that is blocking the door…

"Oi you Dumb snake! Move out the way!" yelled Frankie looking at Hancock's pet snake.

"Yeah, Move out off the way," said usopp shaking.

But the snake didn't move. "Shit! I'm going outside," said Frankie then walked towards the door, as soon as he reached for the handle the snake tried to bite him.

"Oi, stop that!" yelled Frankie at the snake.

"Oi chopper, try to talk to that stupid snake!" said usopp to chopper, then the snake looked at usopp and hissed.

"I mean nice snake." Usopp said shaking and hiding on Frankie's back.

Chopper then nervously walked towards the snake and talked to it.

"uhhh.. mmmm.. ok.. ahhh.." said chopper listening at the snake.

"Oi, what did that snake tell you?" Asked usopp looking at chopper,

"He said that, No one leaves until Ms. Hancock and luffy are finished eating," said chopper looking at the others.

"WHAT!!!" everyone said then looked at luffy and the table.

_Shit, the table is still full of food._ Said usopp to him self.

"Looks like we will be staying here for quite some time" said usopp looking at luffy and Hancock.

"Forget it, I'm going outside" said Frankie, and again walked towards the door.

Then the giant snake Hissed…

"STOP!" yelled chopper, "He said he will eat anyone who tries to go outside" said chopper shaking and now looking at the snake.

"WHAT!!!!" yelled everyone, Then Hancock smiled at her giant snake, "go ahead, let them pass" she said faintly then looked back at luffy and giving him some more food.

Hearing Hancock's order, the giant snake slider back towards her side and stayed there, while the others ran instantly out the door.

"Do you want this luffy?" asked Hancock faintly, then luffy looked at her and nodded and said "Yes Hamcock!!"

Hancock blushed and thought,_ He smiled at me again._

Back at the deck, Zoro and robin was talking and then holds her hand and was looking at her and he said.

"Robin I just wanted you to know that I lo…" but before he could finish, usopp and the others came out the kitchen.

_Shit!! Why did they have to come out now!!_ He angrily thought to himself and instantly let go of her hands.

Robin just glanced at usopp and looked back at zoro, "Please do continue zoro" she said to him with a warm smile.

Zoro then shrugged his head and looked back at robin with a smile.

"I won't let anyone touch you," Zoro said to robin with a huge grin, and she was surprised at what zoro said to her.

"Is that a threat Zoro?" asked robin looking at zoro, he just looked back at her and touched her hair.

"No, it's a Promise" he said then walked pass her.

**

* * *

Yes, Finally finished..**

**Hope you like this chapter=)**

**Feel free to Review

* * *

**


	7. Unexpected News

_A.N: This chapter is kinda lengthy, I hope you like this chapter. feel free to review. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated=)_

* * *

**Unexpected News**

Robin Blushed at what she heard zoro said to her, while zoro walked towards the crows nest. He stopped and looked back at her and gave a huge grin, robin smiled and gaze at zoro while he went up the ladder.

As she was looking at zoro going up, chopper saw robin and went to her holding her book.

"Robin, here's your book, you left it on the table when you left" chopper said smiling at robin.

"Thank you chopper" Robin said as she took the book from chopper and gave him a smile.

"Robin can I ask you something?" asked chopper looking at robin, "Of course chopper." robin replied faintly and smiled.

Chopper looked at his hands and then looked at robin.

"Robin are you okay?" asked chopper worryingly, robin smiled at choppers question she then looked at him and answered "Yes chopper, I am okay."

"Are you sure?" asked chopper looking at robin, she smiled back and nodded.

"Yes chopper, I am Fine." She replied looking at the young doctor, but chopper looked at her still worried.

"Don't worry chopper, I am okay. There is no need to worry ok." Robin smiled warmly and holds his head.

Chopper blushed slightly and finally agreed to robin and said "Okay." He then walked to towards the deck where brook and usopp are playing.

While robin went to the other side of the deck and sat at her chair and looked up at the crows nest where she sees's zoro looking at her.

She smiled at him and crossed her arms on her chest. Suddenly a hand appeared on zoro's back and played his hair. Zoro just smiled at robin and gave off a huge grin as he played with her hana hana hands, after a while, zoro kissed her hand and after this disappeared into petals of sakura, zoro then starred at robin went to do his work out.

On the other side of the deck, chopper was sitting down with usopp, when nami went out the kitchen holding her maps and rushed towards Frankie. Ace soon followed leaving the kitchen and stopped to stretch his arms then went straight to chopper to watch them play cards.

"So who is winning?" Ace asked chopper looking at there cards.

"Brook is winning." Chopper replied smiling, "I am letting Brook win!" yelled usopp looking at brook and chopper.

Ace laughed and looked at chopper's cards. "Want me to help you?" ace whispered to chopper.

Chopper smiled instantly and showed ace his cards. "Here, you should bring this down and take a new card" ace said pointing at a card, Chopper nodded and did what ace told him.

Chopper smiled at the card that he took, "Okay, time to show me your cards." Said usopp confidently, and brook showed his cards first, while chopper hesitated.

"Come on chopper, show me your cards" usopp said smiling, and when chopper showed his cards.

Usopp and brooks jaw dropped. "Looks like you win" ace said smiling while chopper looked at ace and smiled back.

Ace then stood up and saw Luffy walking out the kitchen, while Hancock was following behind him.

"Yosh! I am full!" yelled luffy walking towards the deck, while Ace smiled and looked at his younger brother.

"Come on luffy, since when have you been really full!" said ace with a grin. Luffy looked back on his older brother and smiled.

"Your right!" luffy said to ace with a huge grin and looked at usopp who was still playing. "Oi, what are you doing?" he asked usopp as he went towards them while Hancock walked towards robin and sat next to her.

_Hancock and robin formed a special bond immediately after she joined the straw hats. Hancock was happy when she joined the straw hats because they treated her like she was with them from the start, they accepted her with open arms and considered her a very special family member, she had a pretty hard time in avoiding the temptations of petrifying sanji but that soon vanished, but robin and Hancock's bond are like sisters because they have great respect of each other and have a lot of things in common like hating the World Government. Hancock see's robin a person that she can trust fully while Robin see's Hancock as a person that she can talk to with great understanding.  
_

"How was your talk with that swordsman?" asked Hancock faintly looking at robin.

Robin was surprised at her question "What do you mean talk?" robin looked back at Hancock.

"Nothing, I just wondered why he followed you when you went out the kitchen." Hancock said smiling at robin and looked at the sea.

"He just asked me if I am okay…" robin replied then looked at her book pretending to read.

Hancock just smiled at robin's reaction and holds her snake's head, "I know you're hiding something from me." Said Hancock smiling and then looked back at robin.

"What do you mean hiding?" Robin said acting confused. Hancock just smiled at robin, "Nothing robin…" she said then watched luffy playing.

Then there was _silence_, and then Hancock sighed and smiled looking at robin.

"I woke up last night when I heard luffy's voice." Hancock said looking at robin, but before robin could react.

"I went out to look for luffy but to my surprise I didn't saw luffy, but instead I saw you and that Swordsman on the deck." Hancock added and then looked back at robin smiling.

Robin's eyes widened upon hearing Hancock. _We were kissing when luffy went out _she thought to her self and looked at her.

"What did you see?" asked robin nervously looking at Hancock.

Hancock just smiled and looked back at luffy, "Nothing special, its just the two of you _talking_." she replied and smiled. _But she really saw them kissing.._

Robin just looked at Hancock, "I see" she said faintly.

"I guess there's no point in Lying to you Boa Hancock." Robin said looking at Hancock smiling.

Then the two Ladies just looked at each others eyes and smiled.

"Oi, there's a small boat there" Frankie yelled, and then everyone looked at the boat.

"What kind of boat is it?" Nami replied looking at the distance.

"A fishing boat!!" yelled luffy with a huge grin, "No maybe it's a…….Fishing Boat…" luffy said again, while usopp and nami yelled at him and said "YOU SAID FISHING BOAT TWICE IDIOT!!!"

Ace just laughed at his brother. "That's not a Fishing boat" he said looking at the small boat on the distance.

"Huh? What kind of boat is that?" asked luffy, Ace just gave a grin. "A News boat" he said smiling.

Luffy looked at ace in confusion. "A New boat?" asked luffy puzzled. Ace just gave a laugh and looked at the boat.

While nami slapped her forehead dumbfounded on luffy.

"Its Good timing to see a news boat here, now we will know what's going on with that shitty world government" ace said looking at the others.

As sunny reached the small boat, ace went on the side where robin and Hancock was sitting, he then looked down and talked with the old man who was on the boat.

"Oi old man, do you have the latest newspapers?" Yelled ace at the old man, the man nodded and picked up a Bundle of newspapers, he then threw a bundle of papers to ace.

As he catches the paper he gave it to nami who was now standing besides him. She then looked down on the small boat.

"Old man, do you have the wanted posters of the Straw Hat Pirates?" Nami yelled, the old man just nodded again and threw a bunch of papers to her. "Okay, thank you." She yelled as Ace threw back some belli at the old man and as sunny sets sail again.

Nami and Ace and then stood there holding the newspaper and wanted posters in hand, while luffy and the others stopped they're card game and went straight to ace.

"You can sit besides me Luffy." Hancock said blushing, luffy looked at her and gave her a huge grin. "Okay Hammock." Luffy replied and sat beside her while Hancock thought _He is smiling at me again._

Frankie and brook was excited to know what was the latest news, while Usopp and chopper was excited to see there bounties.

Then Ace started to read the Article concerning the new members of the shichibukai, and the yonkou. And looks at the article where the Straw hats are involved. As ace continued to read the articles, everyone was listening then Zoro finally finished his work out and went down the crows nest, while Sanji went out the kitchen to ask Robin, Hancock and Nami if they need anything.

"Oi, what's this Silence all about?" asked sanji lighting a cigar, zoro just shrugged his head and looked around for a little bit and walked towards Luffy and the others, while sanji went towards Robin and Hancock. "Robin-swan! Hancock-chan!" sanji yelled as he approaches them.

"Shut up you Shitty-ero cook!!" yelled zoro pissed at sanji because he was heading to robin.

"oh boy, Here we go.." said usopp looking at zoro and sanji.

Sanji's eyebrows twitched and looked at zoro angrily and yelled "What did you call me you Moss-haired Bastard!!"

"I said Shut your Fucking Mouth You Idiotic Love Cook!!" answered zoro angrily, but before sanji could protest nami walked towards zoro and punched him on his head.

"Quiet MORON!!!" Nami yelled angrily looking at zoro. Then sanji finally realized that something was going on and walked towards usopp and chopper.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked taking a long drag, usopp looked at him.

"We have New Bounties" Usopp replied all excited, while chopper looked at sanji and said. "Ace is reading an article about the pirates who replaced Ms. Hancock as a shichibukai, and Whitebeard as a yonkou."

As sanji looked around, Ace finally talked and read the article.

"So these are the names of those pirates who helped the world government" said ace looking at the names of the two pirates who was assigned as a shichibukai.

"So what's they're names?" asked Frankie looking at ace. Ace just looks at Frankie and reads the names "Gate Maiden Raura, and The Immortal Executioner Shuda"

"Who are those pirates? I never heard of them." Said Frankie looking closely at the article.

"I heard about the gate maiden" Hancock said faintly looking at the others, "what did you hear?" asked nami, then everyone looked at Hancock.

"I heard that sengoku wanted her to replace Crocodile, but then that low life Blackbeard captured…" she the paused and looked at ace who was listening to her.

"Blackbeard captured a respected pirate of the whitebeard pirates, that's why her invitation was revoked. But from what I heard that woman has a strong devil fruit ability and has been called a Monster Queen by both marines and pirates alike."

"I see..." nami replied holding her chin and then Ace continued to read about the pirate who replaced Whitebeard as a yonkou, and upon reading the articles aced paused when he saw the name.

"Shit!!That bitch Volga is the new yonkou?" Ace said angrily which surprised nami who was next to him. "I'm sorry" He quickly apologizes then continues to read the article.

"Who is Volga?" asked nami looking at ace then luffy looked at his older brother, "Yeah, who is Old hag?" asked luffy innocently.

"The Jewel Queen Volga Cathari" said ace looking at the newspaper.

"Jewel Queen?" everyone asked then looked confused, "But I thought yonkou mean the 4 emperors?" asked Frankie, then ace just laughed.

"Jewel Queen? That means she has much jewelry" Nami asked with belli signed eyes, Ace smiled upon seeing the reactions of his new nakama.

"I never heard of a person with that title before." Said Hancock faintly,

"She is a Pirate loyal to the world Government" Ace said angrily, while usopp laughed at what ace said.

"I see, so the only reason why she became a Yonkou is because she is loyal to the World Government" Said usopp smiling

Then chopper looked at usopp amazed, "Wow usopp, you are really smart." Chopper said with sparkles in his eyes, while usopp smiled confidently.

"No, that's not the half of it." Ace said now looking worried, "The worst thing is Volga is one strong pirate, that Bitch Fought with 10 pirates and there crews Head on, and manage to defeat all of them without a scratch on her." He said forming a fist.

"There are a lot of strong pirates lurking around the new world, Pirates who made there name famous by proving their strength throughout the world, but the worst thing is, there are a handful of unknown Pirates who are strong enough to be on par with a yonkou or a shichibukai." Ace said and then everyone was shocked at what they heard.

"Y…yo…you mean Th…there are a lot of pi…pirates who are as strong as the... yo…yonkou here?" asked usopp shaking.

"Pirate's as strong as a shichibukai?" asked chopper looking at ace.

Ace looked at usopp and chopper, he then laughed and paused, "Don't worry about that, I haven't heard any news about those pirates anymore." Ace said looking at everyone. But everyone was still on shock on what ace said.

Then suddenly luffy laughed, "I don't care if they are strong as yonkou, I will beat them all if they try stop me to reaching my dream! I am going to be the Pirate King!!" Yelled luffy with a huge grin

Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Hancock smiled upon hearing what luffy said.

"That's great, that means there are a lot really strong pirates that I can fight and train with!" said zoro holding his katanas.

"Yeah, if there are a lot of strong pirates here so be it! Hell they won't stop me from achieving my dream" said sanji smoking.

"That would be pretty interesting." Robin said looking at zoro, while Hancock smiled and looked at luffy.

Ace just smiled then burned the newspapers on his hands.

"Why did you do that?" asked nami looking at ace, He just gave her a big grin "I think we wont be needing to buy newspapers anymore." Nami just looked at ace confused, "I don… never mind…." she said and then thought _They really are brothers..._

After that, Nami looked at the posters she was holding. "Here are the wanted Posters." She said and placed it on the lawn. They where all surprised because all of they're bounties doubled or tripled, Chopper has finally gotten a normal bounty and considered as a treat, while usopp's bounty was now joined with Sogeking that made it higher. While everyone was looking at the bounties, Ace went at sunny's head.

"Oi, I see the island" he yelled pointing on the distance. Everyone looked and was excited.

"Yosh!!! That's the Island" luffy yelled happily with a huge grin, while nami looked at the island and back to her map.

"What is that island?" asked chopper to nami, she looked at him back and smiled.

"The map says that the Island's name is Falenia." Nami said smiling, "I see." Chopper said while he nodded to her.

"What kind of Island is that supposed to be?" asked sanji still smoking, Ace just looked at the island and smiled.

"Oi cook, I think you're going to love that Island" said ace laughing, while sanji looked at ace confused.

"What do you mean I am going to Love that Island?" he asked now looking at the island.

"That Island is known here at the new world as the Isle of Beauty" Ace said smiling looking at sanji, "All who lives there looks like Angels" He then added.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched upon hearing ace, _An Island of beauty and all who lives there looks like angels. That means all the women there looks like angels. _He thought to his self and then smiled and drooled as he imagined himself surrounded by beautiful women.

_**

* * *

Yes, chapter 7 finished. No Zoro and Robin on this one, but I**_

_**Hope you like it.  


* * *

**_


	8. Mysterious Fog and the Isle of Beauty

**Mysterious Fog Island of Beauty

* * *

**

As Sunny sailed towards the Island, everyone on deck was very excited and happy to finally see and Island. This will be the First Island that they have encountered since they arrived at the new World and it has been 2 long weeks since they left Fishman Island, 2 long weeks of getting chased by marines and bounty Hunters alike. That is why an Island is a very welcoming sight for all of the crew.

"So ace, what kind of Island is that anyway?" asked Nami looking at her map and holding a notepad. Ace smiled at Nami and then gazed at the distance and looked at the Island.

"I haven't actually been there myself, but I have heard from some of my old crew that the Island is very peaceful. The Island itself is well known as an Island of pure beauty as everyone who arrives there is mystified and hypnotized by its grand landscape and its heavenly people."

Nami stared at ace in confusion, and looked towards the distance. "Are you sure you haven't been there?" asked Nami looking back at ace.

Then Ace smiled at Nami, "If it's a peaceful, are you sure we can dock there?" Frankie said looking at the both of them.

"The Island is open to both pirates and marines alike." Ace replied looking at Frankie.

Frankie looked at ace then looked at Nami who was even more excited than before.

"I see" replied Nami holding her chin, "Finally an island where we won't hide from anyone and won't worry about our actions, I can finally relax and have some fun" she added quickly, which Usopp and Chopper overheard "What do you mean we won't hide?" asked Usopp who was walking towards nami.

Then suddenly a fog appeared on front of sunny, and sunny sailed through it, "What's this? A fog?" asked Frankie taking off his Sun glasses, nami then looked around, "What going on? There was no fog a while ago," she said looking at the others.

"Don't worry, fogs like this randomly appear here on the new world" Ace said looking at nami and Frankie who was a little bit worried. "whew, I thought something bad was about to happen" said nami who wiped her head in relief.

Ace just smiled and shrugged his head and was about to go to the men's quarters, when he heard chopper panicking. "Help! Sanji isn't moving, someone Call a doctor!!!" yelled chopper hysterically and running in circles. "Chopper, you are a doctor." Usopp said looking confused at the young doctor. "Oh yeah, I am A doctor" Chopper said faintly and finally calmed down and ran towards his room to fetch his stuff.

Ace then looked around and saw Sanji was still in the same place as before, he was kneeling down and was staring at the sky, his eye was blank, and his mouth slightly open to a small smile which a small drool formed at the right side of his mouth. As Usopp walked towards sanji he heard something coming from the cook.

"Oi, I think he is saying something." Usopp yelled and looked around, and then chopper went out carrying his bag and his stethoscope on his neck. As soon as chopper went to Sanji to check if there is something wrong, Sanji suddenly stood up and yelled, which surprised both usopp and chopper.

"Oi, why did you scream all of a sudden?" Usopp yelled at Sanji angrily, but was dumbfounded at his reply.

"Ladies please, there's no need to be fighting over me," Sanji said with heart shape eyes and goofing around, chopper and Usopp was confused at what sanji said.

"Oi chopper, do you see any ladies fighting?" asked usopp, while chopper looked around then stopped, "All I see is Robin, Ms. Hancock and Nami, but they are not fighting," answered chopper looking worried. Usopp walked with chopper towards Sanji and looked at him, "Oi Sanji, are you okay?" asked usopp, but he didn't answer. As usopp and chopper walk closer to him, Sanji suddenly grabbed usopp and was trying to kiss him "Here Ms. I will give you a wet one, There is no need to be jealous." Sanji said with heart shape eyes.

"Oi, sanji!! What are you doing!!!" yelled Usopp in protest and was trying to push sanji, But sanji persisted and grabbed usopp's head, "Don't be shy" he replied moving his head closer and closer to Usopp's, while everyone on deck was dumbfounded at what they are seeing, "Sanji is trying to kiss a guy? Frankie said scratching his head in confusion.

"Oi, what is going on here?" asked zoro who walked out the bathroom and just finished taking a bath, robin looked at zoro and smiled at what he was wearing. She then paused for a little bit and looked at sanji, "It seems like Mr. Cook mistook Usopp for a girl." Robin replied now looking at Zoro.

He looked around and saw chopper looking confused while Frankie and brook was laughing hard, he then walked and saw usopp trying to push sanji who was now on top of him, his lips trying to reach usopp's. Zoro could not avoid but laugh at what he saw.

"Look's like the stupid Love-cook just lost his mind." Zoro said laughing which made usopp mad, "Why are you laughing? Could you please get him off me?" Usopp yelled angrily at zoro, "Why would I do that?" asked zoro shrugging his head, and then nami walked towards him and punched his head. "Because I say so!!" nami said looking angrily at him.

He just sighed then grabbed sanji's collar and pulled him up and let him down on the side, but sanji was moving around trying to go to usopp "Oi, stop you stupid cook!" Zoro said a little irritated, but sanji suddenly went up to him and tried to kiss him as well, "Don't worry cutie, I didn't forget you!" sanji said with heart shaped eyes. "Oi, What the Fuck are you doing you stupid Cook!!!" zoro yelled angrily trying to push sanji away from him, "what is going on here?" Nami asked looking around, and then the kitchen door suddenly opened and Luffy went out and yelled which shook the others.

"MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yosh!!! There are so many meat around the ship!!!!" luffy yelled "What are you yelling you Idiot?!" Nami yelled angrily at Luffy, but he did not answer, he just looked around and paused to look at her "Yosh!! I will eat this two first!" Luffy said with a drool on his mouth, he then suddenly grabbed Nami and chopper that surprised the both of them.

"Oi luffy!! What are you doing! LET ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!!" yelled nami, while chopper was crying and said, "I'm not your food Luffy!!!" Robin and Hancock stood up immediately and tried to help nami and chopper because luffy was now trying to put chopper on his mouth, while ace and Frankie was restraining sanji who was still trying to kiss the both of them.

"What is Happening? Why are they acting so weird all of a sudden?" asked Frankie holding sanji, and then brook started to laugh, and walked towards robin and Hancock which caught the attention of zoro and ace, "Could you let me smell your Panties?" asked brook to robin, which made zoro mad.

"Oi brook!! What are you saying to robin!" yelled zoro angrily, then brook turned around, "Swordsman?! Don't interfere or prepare to die!!!" Zoro looked confused at what he heard brook said to him, "What did you say?" He yelled angrily and without any warning Brook suddenly attacked zoro which surprised him. "Oi, What the fuck are you doing!" zoro yelled angrily trying to block brook's attack.

Frankie looked at brook and rushed to helped zoro while ace was tying sanji who was trying to kiss him. "Come on Miss there is no need to be shy, Come on give me a kiss…" Sanji said to ace with heart shape eyes. While luffy was being restrained by Hancock's snake, "Oi!!! Get off me!!! I am trying to eat!!" yelled luffy in protest.

Nami was still shaken up at what happened and looked around, "What's going on?" Nami asked worryingly, while Hancock and robin was helping zoro to stop brook. "Ace, are you sure this fog is normal?" Asked nami looking around, Ace stopped and looked at the fog, "Yeah, Why?" he replied quickly. "Because since we entered this fog, sanji started to act really weird and then luffy and now brook," nami replied looking around. Ace paused and realized that Nami had a point. "Yeah, maybe you are right we must get out of this fog before all of us will be affected and act all weird." He replied quickly.

Nami looked at Frankie and said, "Frankie, find a way for us to get out of this fog," he just nodded and said "Okay!" He ran towards to stir the ship, while sanji, luffy and brook was all tied up at the side of the deck. "I am sorry luffy" Hancock softly said to luffy and was looking guilty at what she did to him.

"This isn't good I can't see any way out." Frankie said looking at the distance. "Zoro, go up the crows nest and try to look for a way out of this fog." Nami yelled looking at zoro who was not moving, "Zoro?" robin said walking towards him, while usopp ran towards nami.

"What's the matter?" asked nami, usopp pointed at chopper who was sitting down with sparkles in his eyes. "Cotton Candy" said chopper faintly, then they heard robin and looked towards her, and saw zoro was holding her arms and was laughing. "Robin is mine! I will fight anyone who tries to come to her! I won't let anyone touch her!" zoro yelled looking around.

"Oi zoro!!! What are you doing?!!" yelled nami who was now worried, "looks like the swordsman was affected with this fog as well." Hancock said and then ran towards Robin to help her out, "Shit this isn't good!" Frankie said looking around. "Frankie, do you see the way out?" asked Nami worryingly.

"No Nami, I don't see any way out yet." Frankie replied, while ace was now helping Hancock who was having difficulty in tying zoro up because he was holding robin's arms. "Zoro, stop it!" robin said while Hancock's snake was wrapping its body on him forcing him to let go of Robin. Nami then though to herself, _This isn't good, if Hancock and ace will be affected as well, we won't be able to tie them up with just the four of us._

While she was thinking, usopp began to murmur which made nami nervous. "Usopp, what are you saying?" nami asked while she nervously turned towards him. usopp walked slowly towards her and then Robin looked at Nami and noticed that usopp was now acting weird. "Mr. Longnose is now affected too, what is with this fog?" Robin said then crossed her arms, **Dos Fleur, Grab!** This stopped usopp from walking any further.

"Shit, this isn't good." Nami said to herself while she ran towards Hancock and the others. "Frankie, what's the status? Do you see the way out of this?" Nami yelled looking at Frankie, but he did not answer, "Frankie?" asked robin, while ace and Hancock looked at him. "Oh no…" Nami said then suddenly Frankie smiled, "I see the exit!" he yelled, and then stirred the ship on the right.

"Oi!! Don't scare us like that!" yelled nami angrily, but stopped when Frankie continued to laugh. "Something is wrong." Hancock said faintly to nami, while ace just looked at Frankie.

"Shit, What is happening here!" Ace said scratching his head, while nami heard something behind her.

They both turned around and saw robin with shadows on her eyes, "Poneglyph's" she said faintly while Hancock was standing behind her with shadows on her eyes. "Oh no…" nami said shaking, "Not you two…" she added and quickly covering her mouth.

Robin and Hancock walked slowly towards Nami, while Ace suddenly ran in front of her, "Shit!" he quickly said and prepared to fight them. But as soon he was ready the fog suddenly disappeared, which surprised Nami and Ace.

They then looked at robin and Hancock who was now standing in front of them all confused and asking what happened. "Whew…" said nami faintly and sat down immediately, while Ace was relieved he did not have to do anything to stop them.

Ace smiled and looked at nami when they heard a loud noise coming from the side of the deck, they turned around and saw Luffy, sanji, and zoro yelling.

"Oi, what is going on? Why am I tied like this with this Bastard algae head!!" yelled sanji looking at Zoro, "Get this Stupid love cook out of my side!!" yelled zoro angrily, "What did you say you shitty moss head!" replied sanji, "You heard me you Idiotic Ero-cook!!" zoro replied as they prepared to fright even they are tied up. "I am Hungry, where's my Food!!!" yelled luffy.

"I guess they are all back to normal." Said nami faintly and she stood up and walked towards them. "SHUT UP!!!!" she yelled and punched them all on there heads.

After nami explained what happened sanji could not believe what he nearly did, "Shit, I almost kissed Usopp?" he asked then shook at the thought of it, while luffy did not mind at all. "A Ship Full of meat? Not a bad idea." He said with a huge grin, Nami punched him on his head. "You Idiot!! You nearly ate me and chopper!!" yelled nami, then luffy stopped, "I don't think you guys are tasty." He said with his tongue out and looking disgusted. While everyone was busy talking they never realized that they were near the Island.

"Oi, looks like we are here…" said Frankie scratching his head, then everyone was looked at him confused, "Are you sure?" asked Nami then looked at the side of sunny and was shocked at what she saw.

"That's weird we should have arrived at the Island later this afternoon." She said faintly, while luffy and chopper was looking at the island in awe. "Wow!!!" they both yelled, while Nami was thinking, Ace patted her back and smiled, "I think you should not be worrying about anything at this momment" he said then looked at the Island.

Nami just smiled and nodded in agreement, "Okay guys, Prepare to dock.." Nami said while she walked towards the women's quarters.

Frankie prepared to dock while luffy and the others went to there quarters and get there stuff ready for a new adventure.

_

* * *

Chapter 8 finally finished._

_Hope you like this chapter. __**Thank you for your Reviews**__._

_Had so much fun making this chapter, I hope you had fun reading it._

_Next chapter will be the start of the straw hats adventure=)

* * *

_


	9. Capitol of Beauty Elnadia

_Okay, this Chapter is somewhat lengthy._

_I hope you will have fun Reading this Chapter=)

* * *

_

**The capitol of Beauty Elnadia**

As Sunny prepared to dock at Falenia's Harbor, Nami and Ace was on deck talking, while Sanji was on the kitchen washing his hands. Chopper and Usopp were with luffy and Hancock on Sunny's head, while Brook was with Frankie. Zoro on the other hand went in the men's quarters to change, he went towards the locker, and grabbed something without looking. The clothes he took from the Locker were a white and blue over shirt. He then took off his towel and began to change. After changing, he went out and saw that everyone was now on deck. He slowly walked towards them and saw robin who was wearing a white and purple tube dress, he stopped and looked at her from the bottom up, and then somebody walked behind him.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled angrily on Zoro's ears that surprised him.

"Shit! What the Fuck are you doing witch!" he replied angrily at Nami.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO NAMI-CHWAN YOU IDIOTIC MOSS HEAD! DON'T TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT!" Sanji yelled in anger, Zoro just looked at Sanji in confusion. "Where is this lady that you are taking about? All I see is an Orange haired Barbarian." Zoro replied, and then suddenly Sanji went to him in frustration. "You Mother F…." However, before he could finish Nami punched Zoro's head and looked at him.

"So How's that for a Barbarian!" She said angrily while Sanji came up to Nami, "Oh Nami-Chwan, You are so much Prettier when you are mad." He said with heart shape eyes. Robin just smiled at what she saw when chopper went to her.

"Robin, do you know anything about this Island?" Chopper innocently asked Robin, she just smiled at him, "Chopper, I haven't read any books yet that have information about this Island, but Ace said that it's an Island of beauty."

Chopper looked at Ace and looked at Robin, she kneeled down in front of him and holds his head "If you want you can go to Ace and ask him, because he knows more about this Island than I do" she added as she stood up.

Chopper blushed and looked at her with a smile, "Okay Robin." He said and ran towards Ace.

Robin just looked at chopper when a hand patted her back. She turned around and saw Zoro grinning at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that Zoro?" Robin asked faintly, Zoro just continued to Grin at her then walked pass her and whispered. "You look so beautiful" Robin blushed and smiled at him.

"Okay, Ace said that we are docked here on the Port of Gods, and it will take us 2 to 3 hours to reach the city of Elnadia." Nami said looking around. "3 hours? That's a long trip." Frankie said faintly and looked back at the Island.

"I will hold our money until we get to the city to avoid some wasteful spending along the way." She added, as she looked at Luffy who was looking at the Island excited.

"Come on! Are we going to the Island yet?" I feel like there's an adventure on this Island," Luffy yelled impatiently, while Hancock was smiling at him. "Okay, is everyone set to leave?" asked Nami looking at the others, they just nodded and walked towards the Island. "Yosh!" yelled luffy as he jumped down sunny and ran towards the port.

"Robin-swan, do you want me to accompany you while walking?" Sanji asked with heart shaped eyes.

Robin smiled at Sanji and nervously looked at Zoro, as he looked at her eyes he noticed something, He grinned at her and walked towards her that made her confused.

"Oi, why are you standing here for?" asked Zoro while Sanji looked at him irritated.

"Oi Marimo, you can walk ahead if you want" Sanji said angrily as he lit up a cigarette, "I was talking to robin, not you Idiotic ero-cook!" Zoro replied as he walked pass him. Robin smiled and looked at sanji, "Shall we go Mr. Cook." She said faintly as she started to follow Zoro.

When Sanji realized that robin was already walking, he quickly moved forward. "Robin-swan, and Wait for me." Sanji said and ran to catch up with her. As catches up her, Sanji looked at Robin and noticed that she was smiling which made him smile.

"Robin-swan, you look very beautiful when you smile." Sanji said with heart shape eyes, she just smiled at him "Thank you Mr. Cook." Robin said as Zoro looked at her.

"Oi, what is taking you guys so long?" Usopp yelled at them, while Chopper was looking at the trees with silver and lavender colored leaves.

"I never saw trees like this before." Chopper said with sparkles in his eyes, "These are the Gaia trees, they are only found here at this Island." Ace said walking beside's chopper, "Gaia tree?" Nami asked as she walked besides them. Ace nodded and looked around.

"It is said that these are the Gods trees and have some medicinal properties," Ace said looking at the both of them, Choppers eyes sparkled more and went to get some leaves, and then Nami raised an Eyebrow.

"I thought you haven't been here on this Island? How did you know that these trees are named Gaia and they are the trees of the Gods?" Nami said looking at Ace's face in suspicion. He just looked around and smiled, "Like I said, my old crew told some things about this Island." Ace said looking at the in front.

Nami just looked at him and crossed her arms, Ace just stared at her and a sweat drop formed on his head. "Okay…" Nami said and continued to walk. Ace just sighed in relief while Chopper was still looking at him. "Are you okay Ace?" He asked looking at him worried, he just nodded at him, "let's go chopper, we still have a long walk ahead." Ace said as he walked pass him, Chopper nodded and followed him while he was putting the leaves he took to his hag pack.

"Luffy, are you Okay?" asked Hancock faintly, luffy just looked at her.

"I'm Hungry… Where is that City anyway?" Luffy asked as his stomach grumbled, Ace just smiled at him, "Don't worry Luffy, there is a Shop somewhere along this road. There we can stop and eat for awhile." He said looking at his brother. After Hearing what his Ace said, Luffy suddenly stood up "YOSH! FOOD!" he yelled as he ran forward, "Luffy…" Hancock said but Luffy continued to run.

Ace just smiled and walked, Hancock looked at him and followed him and then suddenly they heard a loud Noise that made them all stop.

"What was that?" Ace said looking around, "Did you hear that?" Zoro said as he ran towards the others, Robin nodded and looked around. Frankie and Brook just looked at Ace while Hancock was preparing to fight. "Don't be scared Chopper, Usopp is here to protect you" Usopp said nervously to chopper, while chopper was hiding behind him. Nami was looking around worried, "What was that Noise?" she said to herself.

Then they all heard a loud sound coming from in front off them, "what is that?" Nami asked looking around, "Maybe it's an Assassin or a bounty Hunter," Zoro said holding his Swords, while Sanji stopped smoking.

"Okay, we should get ready" Ace said seriously, everyone nodded and prepared for combat and as soon as the thing causing the sound ran to the corner, all of them was going to attack when they noticed that the thing was Luffy Running.

"Ace I found the Shop that you said!" Luffy said all with his huge grin, while Nami looked at him in Anger.

"YOU IDIOT! DO NOT SCARE US LIKE THAT!" She yelled in anger and punched Luffy on his head, "What did I do?" He asked as he was holding his head. Ace looked at Luffy and smiled. "So where is the Shop?" He asked as he looked at the road, Luffy immediately stood up and pointed the way and walked.

After a while of walking everyone saw a Greek styled building and a tall white pillar with an angel on top, "Wow, What's that?" asked chopper looking up, then a voice answered him. "That is the pillar of the Angel Marie," an old woman said smiling, everyone looked at her in confusion. Then Luffy went in front.

"I brought my Friends with me Old Lady." Luffy said with a huge grin, the old woman just smiled and said, "Okay sonny." Then she went towards the building.

"You know her Luffy?" Nami asked looking at the Old Woman, Luffy just nodded and said, "She is the owner of that shop, I told her that I will look for you because she will not let me eat without money." He said with a grin.

Nami just looked at Luffy and said, "Oh boy…" and they entered the shop that turned out to be a tavern.

Inside, the tavern was full of travelers and residents alike the old woman greeted and led them to there table, while the waiter gave them the menu. While Luffy was busy picking what food he will eat, Zoro looked around and saw some pirates on the other table that looked familiar.

_What are they doing here? _He thought to his self but decided not think about it. He shrugged his head and looked at his Nakama, where robin was looking at him. She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back at her. After the waiter took the order of the crew, Hancock looked at Luffy who was now bending over holding his stomach, "I am Hungry." He said, and she smiled at him, "Don't worry Luffy, I will give you some of my food." She said faintly as Luffy grinned at her.

Then a man went up to Hancock and talked to her. "_Hey Missy, You are to beautiful to be Hanging around with a kid, want to meet with a real man_?" Said the unknown man, Hancock stood up in frustration as Luffy and the others looked at her.

Nami slapped her head and said, "Here we go…" while chopper covered Sanji's eyes. "Let go chopper I want to see Hancock-chan!" Sanji protested angrily, while chopper turned to his other form, "No sanji, you will get petrified if you look at Ms. Hancock!" He said as he held his head firmer.

Hancock suddenly kicked the man and flew across the tavern, while his companions suddenly stood up. "How dare you do that to our Brother!" one of his companions yelled. "You should apologize or else we will kill all of you!" yelled the other.

Hancock looked at them and said, "Why will I apologize to a fitly excuse of a Man!"

She started to touch her hair and flexing her head as she pointed at the man and his companions. "I grew bored looking at your Ugly face, turn to stone!" Hancock said, then the man started to blush, and then Heart shape eyes formed as they saw Hancock smile. She then formed her hands into a heart shape. _**Mero Mero Merrow......**_

After the Pink light, all the man's companions and the man himself turned to stone. The other people inside the tavern who were far from her, was now looking at Hancock scared and angry.

"Sh…she… turned those men into stone…", "how could you do that!" a man yelled, Hancock looked at them and looked sad.

"They were rude to me, so they must be punished…" She said faintly, after seeing her sad, all the people in the tavern sided on her. "Yes. They shouldn't be mean to you miss, they deserved to be turned to stone." A man said with heart shape eyes.

Then Hancock sat down and Nami looked at her, "Are you planning to leave them petrified like that?" asked Nami, she just smiled and said, "I will turn them back to normal when we leave…" Nami just smiled and looked at the waiter, while Luffy started yelling _FOOD…_

As the Waiter gave all the order, Luffy took a piece of meat and started eating, Zoro took the bottle of ram and he started drinking, while Robin just looked at Zoro and smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"This is Good Food!" Luffy said while taking a piece of chicken on usopp's plate. Sanji just grinned, "My food is better than this." He replied while Luffy smiled and nodded in agreement, as he took another piece of chicken on usopp's plate.

"Oi Luffy! Give me back my chicken!" Usopp yelled angrily at Luffy who is not listening to him. While eating, they saw a man who went up a small stage and started to sing, "Shit, what is this noise!" said nami covering her ears, Luffy looked at the singer with sparkles in his eyes and started smile,

"I think we need a singer" He suddenly said and looked around the tavern. Everyone stared at him in confusion while Ace smiled at him. "What do you mean we need a singer?" asked Usopp, "That's right Luffy, I am a singer…" said Frankie, Luffy just smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you Frankie." He said as he continues to eat.

After eating, Luffy stood up holding his stomach, "Man I am full" he said with a grin while Zoro just looked at him and grinned, "no your not" He said fixing his swords, while Luffy looked at him and nodded, as everyone started to stand up and was ready to leave

"Yosh! Let's go to the city!" Luffy yelled while Nami Went at the bar and pay for the food they ate.

After she left the Tavern, A pirate looked around and went to his Captain who said…_ "So the rumors are true, Fire Fist Ace and Pirate Empress Boa Hancock really joined the Straw Hats" _and started Laughing.

As Luffy and his crew walked the road, Ace was still smiling at what his brother said, while Nami was looking at him.

"Oi Ace, Why are you smiling all by yourself?" asked Nami as she walked besides him.

He just looked at her and smiled, "I always smile Nami," He said faintly at her. She just sighed and smiled back, "Yeah I guess you are right." She said looking around, "So where's this city?" Nami asked now looking at him.

"If we see a Giant Pillar just like what we saw on the tavern, that means we are close to the city." He replied while nami nodded at him and said, "I see." Then they heard chopper all excited.

"Ace do you mean like that?" Chopper said pointing at a Marble Pillar with golden Wings on top…

Ace looked at the pillar and nodded, "Yes, That's the pillar." Nami looked at the pillar and then her eyes instantly turned into beli signs, "GOLD! THAT IS GOLD! Oi Luffy, try to get that gold from there!" Nami yelled looking at luffy, while he just looked at her confused.

"What will I get?" Luffy asked puzzled while Ace smiled at her, "We can't take that Nami, and if we do we won't be able to come back to our ship if you try to get that." He said as he walked pass her.

Nami was depressed at what she heard Ace said to her, "Don't worry Nami, if we leave, we will take that gold with us." Usopp said trying to cheer her up. She looked at him and grinned, "Okay, that's the plan. If we leave this Island the Statue comes with us, and Usopp will be the one to take it" Nami said looking at Usopp, He tried to protest but she gave off an evil laugh that scared him and Chopper.

Zoro just looked at her, and then a hand suddenly holds his shoulder, He instantly turned his head and saw Robin smiling at him.

Zoro grinned at her and walked with her, Sanji looked at them from behind.

_He was now getting a weird felling between Zoro and Robin but decided to throw this thought out._

"Robin-swan!" Sanji yelled as he went to her and walked with her, Zoro looked at Sanji irritated but decided not to say anything.

"Yes Mr. Cook?" Robin said smiling at sanji.

Sanji smiled back at her, "What do you think about this Island Robin-swan?" He asked looking at her while glancing at Zoro who was now walking behind them.

Robin smiled at sanji and looked around, "This Island is pretty interesting because it is really different from the other Islands we have been to." She replied and glanced at Zoro who was looking at her.

Sanji smiled warmly at her with heart shape eyes, "Oh Robin-swan…" but before he could finish they heard a loud noise again. They looked around and saw Luffy jumping up and down.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Nami asked luffy confused, Luffy smiled at her. "I can see a clearing over there!" he said excited.

Everyone stopped, looked, and really saw a clearing, "Oi, its true! There is a clearing over there." Usopp while chopper was looking at them.

Everyone walked towards the clearing while Luffy started to run towards it.

When he reached the clearing, a huge flash of light blinded him shortly, as he started to rub his and looked at it, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oi, What are you looking at?" asked Frankie who was holding his hands over his eyes, and then the others soon followed. After a while, all of there eyes widened at what they saw…

_In front of them was a Large City with Greek styled buildings large pillars, an arena and some temple's. There is a lake on the east side that looks like it was glittering and in the center of the lake was a large fountain at the west side has a large structure that looks like a large temple and some ruins, while on the north at the distance was a Large mountain that was shaped like a Man. _

Everyone was looking at the city still on Awe, "No Fucking way this is real." Zoro said rubbing his eyes thinking it was an illusion and looking again. However, the city was still there.

Nami and the others just stood still and were still in the state of shock when a Man in Armor went towards them.

"_Welcome to the Capitol of Falania the city of Beauty Elnadia, My name is Travis,"_ The Man said looking Luffy.

Luffy smiled immediately and thanked the man for welcoming them.

"_I presume this is your first time here at Elnadia"_ Travis said smiling at Luffy, he just nodded and looked at him, "How did you know that? Are you a Fortune teller?" asked Luffy innocently, while Travis just smiled at him.

"_No, because I saw your expression's when you saw the city." _He said then looked towards Hancock and smiled. Luffy just nodded at him and looked back at the city.

"_Please enjoy your stay here at Elnadia, This is a map of the city and all the hotels are already marked so that you will not have a hard time finding them."_ He said as he went back to his post. Luffy grinned at him and said, "Thank you Rabies." He said as he walked passed him, while Travis looked at Luffy confused.

Luffy then continued to walk towards the city while the straw hats followed him, but robin was still looking at the view.

"Anything wrong Robin?" Zoro asked robin looking concern.

Robin just smiled and looked at him, "No zoro, I was just admiring the view." She said faintly, Zoro smiled at her and he looked around.

He suddenly held robin's chin and quickly kissed her lips, Robin smiled at Zoro as he just looked at her and whispered to her "I love it when you smile." Robin blushed at what zoro said to her. As he held her hands and walked towards the city…

_

* * *

I hope you like this chapter._

_I had so much fun in making this Chapter…_

_Thank you for your reviews=)

* * *

_


	10. Crystal Flowers

_I do not own One piece. I just Love it=)_

**Elnadia**=is the name of a City with the same title in the Manga Rave Master=)

_

* * *

_

**Crystal Flowers**

As The Straw Hats reached Elnadia, they saw two large Female Mable Statues that formed an arch that created the entrance to the city. Luffy and Choppers eyes were sparkling as they walked pass the statues and when they entered the City, All of them stopped and gazed at the city in awe.

_The City was beautiful indeed. The first thing they saw upon entering Elnadia was the falling Gaia leaves that littered the streets. The Building's were made up of white stone and looked like temples, while the street lights looks like a priceless masterpiece, A tall pillar and on top was an angel figure holding a Lamp, the road was made up of shinny stones that shimmer as it reflected the sun's rays, while the streets were full of people and shops. There is a stream, which runs across the city, and the bridges were made of wood and marble. There are Sculptures and artworks are all around, as some temples are elevated from the city. The city was well developed, but there were trees and flowers on some streets. The city was full of Life…_

Nami looked around, grabs Luffy's collar, and holds him tight before he could ran inside.

"We should decide what hotel we will stay in first." She said looking at the map, while the rest looked at her, "Why? How many hotels are there in that map?" Frankie asked going towards Nami. "Yeah, is there more than One hotel here?" Brook added.

"There are 20 marks on this map, so that means 20 hotels." Nami said looking at the rest, "20?" asked Luffy confused, while the rest looked at Nami. "20? That would be a hard choice." Frankie said looking at everyone.

"Why are there so many hotels in this city?" asked Usopp, Robin looked at him and smiled. "Well Mr. Longnose, this City is pretty big, and from what I see, this is the First Island here in the new world, that's why all the travelers will stop here to rest." She said while Sanji went to her. "Oh Robin-swan, you are really smart!" Sanji said with Heart shape eyes. Zoro just glanced at sanji and looked at Nami who was looking at the map closely.

Nami was having a hard time picking a Hotel and decided to ask Ace for his opinion.

"Ace, what hotel did your old crew stayed in?" Nami asked Ace, but he did not answer. She then looked at him and noticed that he was thinking something. She just sighed and looked at the others, and looked at Luffy who was now getting impatient.

Nami just looked at the map and picked one hotel randomly. "Okay, we will stay at this hotel" she said to everyone and glanced at Ace that was now looking at her. "What hotel did you pick?" Asked Ace to Nami, she then showed him the map and pointed at a red mark on the far right side of the map. He just nodded and smiled.

Nami looked around and asked a person who was running for directions.

After writing the directions, the man gave her. Nami then looked at the crew and said, "Okay, the hotel that we are staying is the Sanctuary and it is near the lake." After hearing that her, Luffy and chopper looked at nami with sparkles in there eye's, Frankie, Usopp and brook was excited, while Hancock and robin smiled.

"Near at a lake eh" Zoro said holding his chin, and then he looked at Robin and formed a grin, while Sanji was looking at Zoro pissed.

_Shit, that shitty Moss-head looking at Robin-swan like that, and why is he smiling at Robin-swan. I bet he is planning something, whatever it is I am going to find it out…_ Sanji thought to his head. While Zoro noticed, that Sanji was looking at him.

"Oi, why are you looking at me you Idiotic Love-cook?" Zoro said angrily, while Sanji looked at him furiously.

"Why would I look at a shitty Moss head?" Sanji said angrily.

"What did you call me you Curly-brow ero cook?" Zoro relied.

Sanji was about to Kick Zoro but Robin interfered, "Zoro, Mr. Cook, I think we will now leave…" She said faintly and looked at Zoro. He just shrugged his head, while Sanji went to her and said. "Okay Robin-swan," She just smiled at Sanji and went to Nami.

Nami glanced around, then looked at the map, and decided that they should go to the hotel…

"Okay, let's go to the hotel." Nami said and then started to walk. Frankie and brook followed her, Hancock walked with Luffy and chopper. Ace was looking around, and Usopp followed him, while Sanji was about to follow Hancock when he glanced at Robin and saw that Zoro was walking with her. He quickly stopped and turned around to face her.

"Robin-swan, can I accompany you while we walk to the hotel?" Sanji asked with heart shape eyes as he walked with her, Robin looked at Sanji and smiled, while Zoro stared at him pissed.

_Shit, why is this Curly-brow cook always bugging robin since we landed here on this Island. _Zoro thought to his self as he slowly walks.

While walking, Zoro let Robin and Sanji walk first while he walks at the back of them.

He was constantly looking at Sanji who was still flirting with Robin and decided not to say anything and looked around.

Zoro saw some shops along the way, and saw a couple of men that passed him by holding some shinny flowers.

He then stopped when he heard some people talking… _"Man, this flower will be the perfect gift for my Girl." _

As Zoro then continued to walk, a Man suddenly bumped into him. _"I am sorry. I was in a Hurry to buy some flowers. I did not saw you …,"_ The man said to him, he just looked at the man and thought. _What is with the people here, obsessing about stupid flowers?_

Zoro just looked at the man and asked, "What's with the flower?" The man just looked at Zoro confused and answered, "Not from here eh. The Flowers are for the women we love. There is a legend here that if you give the woman you love a Crystal flower, she will not leave you for any one."

Zoro just raised an eyebrow and looked at the man and thought. _They are all obsessing on a stupid legend._

He just waved his hand and walked passed the man.

He then glanced around, then a little blonde girl who was holding a basket of shinny flowers, caught his eye. He looked around and saw Usopp, who was standing in front of a tool shop.

He Grinned and then quickly and grabbed Usopp and walked towards the little girl.

"Oi Zoro, where are we going?" asked Usopp looking at him, while Zoro completely ignored him.

As he approached the little girl, Zoro looked at her and smiled while he kneeled to face the little girl. "What's that on your Basket?" he asked faintly at the little girl, the girl looked at him and smiled, "Mr. these are Crystal Flowers.," the girl said as she smiled innocently at Zoro, he smiled at her and asked. "Why are there so many men buying these flowers?" the girl smiled at zoro and answered, "Because these flowers only bloom every 10 years, that is why many men are in a hurry in buying them."

He looked at the girl and asked, "What kind of flowers are they?" the girl smiled at Zoro.

"My mother said to me that these are the Lover's Flowers. The man gives them to the person he loves and cares for in a full moon" The little girl said, "I see, why a full moon" Zoro asked the girl, while Usopp looked at Zoro confused.

"Because these flowers are known as the Flower of the moon goddess, if the Man gives them in a full moon to the person he loves the flowers will work its magic and the couple will not stop loving each other." The girl said looking at Zoro, He just looked at the little girl. "I see, tonight is a full moon" he said and then grinned.

"Do you want to buy one Mr.?" the little girl said smiling. Usopp just looked at Zoro, smiled, and thought. _Yeah right, as if he would buy a flower…_

Zoro smiled back at the girl and asked, "How much are they?" The girl looked at him and answered, "100 beli each Mr." While Usopp was now dumbfounded at what he is hearing and thought. _Zoro is interested in buying those flowers. However, those flowers are for lovers… Wait, does that mean he has someone he loves already?_

Zoro smiled and said, "I will take 3, do you have violet Flowers?" The girl just Nodded and smiled, while Usopp looked at Zoro confused. _Violet Flowers, Violet Flowers... Robin likes violet. Wait, does this mean that he is planning to give those flowers to Robin? _He thought to his self, and looked at the girl.

The girl reached out on her basket and brought out three Violet Crystal flowers, she then tied a Violet ribbon on the stems and put a small heart pendant lock. "Here Mr. If you give the flowers, you must open the pendant together for the magic to work." the girl said cheerfully looking at zoro, while he smiled at her and said. "Thank you." he then looked at Usopp.

"Oi Usopp, give me 300 beli" Zoro said looking at him, "Oi, why will I have to pay for you!" yelled usopp angrily.

Zoro just looked back at Usopp, "because I don't have any money with me, I had to pay Nami for eating those oranges …," He said looking at him. "tsss…." Usopp said as he reached for his bag and gave Zoro the money.

Zoro grinned at the girl and gave her the money, the girl smiles at him and said, "Thank you Mr. I hope the flowers will work its magic on you tonight" He just smiled and looked at the little girl who ran towards her mother who was selling Flowers too. He then stood up and started to walk leaving Usopp standing depressed.

Usopp just looked at his wallet, looked around, and finally realized that Zoro has left. He then Glanced at the street, and saw Zoro.

"Oi Zoro Wait for me!" Usopp yelled as he ran towards Zoro trying to catch up.

When Usopp finally catches up to Zoro, He gave the flowers to him and said, "Hide this for me, I will get it from you later…" but before he could protest, Zoro looked at him and grinned, "If you tell anyone about this, I will slice you up…"

Usopp tried to smile but was clearly nervous, "O…Okay…" he said faintly, while Zoro looked at the streets and then he saw Luffy and the others waiting for them at a corner.

When they finally reached them, Nami was looking at the both of them pissed. "Where have the two of you been!" she yelled angrily, Zoro just shrugged his head and looked at Usopp.

"I'm sorry Nami, I just stopped because I saw some tools that might make taking that gold on the pillar easy…" Usopp said shacking, while Nami looked at him and smiled at him. "So, did you buy the tools?" She asked Usopp, "No… The tools are pretty expensive, I will just make some tools like that." He replied.

Nami sighed and looked at him, "Don't go wondering around, this city is pretty big. You will get easily lost here." Ace said, then Nami started too walked, Robin just looked at Zoro and smiled. "So, did you accompany Mr. Longnose in looking for those tools?" She said as she walked with him. Zoro just grinned at her.

As they walked the streets, Nami looked at the map she was holding, then turned to a corner, and saw a large building in front.

"Is this the Hotel?" Nami asked faintly as Luffy and the others walked behind her and saw the building. "Are we staying there?" asked Luffy and Chopper with sparkles in there eyes, while Ace smiled at what he saw….

_The hotel was pearl white, large statues of a man and a woman in Armor standing at the entrance. It has five stories and coulombs, and some pillars, and behind the hotel is the lake._

"Yosh! That's a big hotel." Luffy said while Ace looked at Nami. "Looks like you choose the Hotel that couples pick for there Honey Moon…" Nami looked at Ace Dumbfounded at what he said, but before she could look for another hotel.

Luffy rushed inside the hotel immediately, while the rest followed him. Nami just sighed and followed them towards the hotel.

Inside, the hotel was very elegant, the floors were made of marble, the walls had lot of Paintings and sculptures and on the ceiling was paintings and a large chandelier.

Nami went on the receptionist, while Luffy and Hancock Followed her, Ace started to walk and looked around, while Sanji went to three young women on the other side of the lobby.

Usopp, Chopper, Frankie and Brook stood still on the center looking at the large chandelier.

Zoro on the other hand looked around the hotel, "Can we afford in staying at a place like this?" he said faintly while robin smiled and looked at Zoro. "Zoro, did you know that this hotel is for Couples in there Honey Moon?" she said teasingly, Zoro looked at her and blushed slightly, He then grinned at her, "Honey Moon eh…" He said as he walked towards her.

However, before Zoro could reach Robin's hair, Luffy started Yelling at them.

"Oi Zoro, Robin, what are you doing there?" Luffy yelled, while Zoro looked at Robin, She just smiled and said, "let's go, luffy's calling."

He smiled and shrugged his head and walked towards luffy, and when they reached them. Nami, looked at Robin and smilled she then showed her the Room keys, "Our rooms are on the 2nd floor, and we all have 3 rooms in total." She said smiling, and Robin smiled back and asked, "3 rooms?"

Nami nodded and looked at Robin, "You me and Hancock will be staying at a room together, while the men will be staying on two rooms." She just smiled at Nami and looked at Zoro.

"Okay, let's go to our rooms, and then we will talk what we will do afterwards." Nami said as she looked at everyone, all of the Straw Hats nodded and walked with her.

When they reach the room, Nami stopped at the door and smiled and her eyes were sparkling, she went straight at the balcony and gazed at the view.

"Wow, the view here is amazing and she looked down and saw a beach." She then looked at Hancock and robin that was now sitting at the beds and smiled, "Let's go to the Lake," Nami said while Hancock and Robin smiled at her and said, "That would be fun"

While on the other room, Zoro glanced at the Room that they were staying and realized that they were only two beds and no sofa… He looked around and saw, Luffy, Ace was inside the room. Which was okay with him, but the person standing behind him was not.

"Oi! Why do I have to share the bed with a shitty Moss-Head?" Sanji angrily said at Zoro.

Zoro just turned around and looked at him pissed, but decided not to answer.

_What the fuck was Nami thinking letting this Idiot stay in this room …?_ Zoro thought to his self….

_

* * *

Okay, I changed the arrangement=)_

_Hope you like this Chapter…_

_Feel free to review=)

* * *

_


	11. Parade of the Gods

**Parade of the Gods**

* * *

As the crew prepared to go to a lake, there was a loud noise and enveloped the city. Nami looked around and wondered what was going on, and started to go out the hotel that they were staying. Robin looked out the window and saw a commotion in the streets as the citizens of Elnadia started to gather around. Robin looked at nami and Hancock, meanwhile on the other room Luffy was excited at what was going on the streets and wanted to go out to check what was going on. He looked astonished as people started to move to the streets and looked at his crew.

"Common, let's go. Something is going on there. I just know it." Luffy said as he tried his best to persuade his crew. While the others just looked outside the window and saw several flags waving from afar.

"See, it looks like something is happening there. We should check it out. It must be interesting." Luffy said as sanji just started to smoke and glanced and saw several hotel guests running towards the streets and saw two gorgeous girls standing outside.

He held his chin as he stood up and started to walk towards the doors, "I am going to see what is going on there" He said as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, it might be interesting. Yohohoho" Said brook as he started to get ready, Zoro on the other hand just looked at his friends and at flowers that he had bought.

Ace just smiled at Luffy and walked pass him and stared outside the window and saw the commotion. Ace's eyes widened as he clenched his hands. _This can't be._ He thought to himself, "Yeah, we should go there." Ace said as luffy grinned.

"Yosh!" Luffy said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Franky looked at luffy and held his chin, and started to stretch. "Yeah. It's better than sitting around here." He said as he turned around and saw chopper facing the wall, "oi chopper. Are you okay?" franky asked but chopper wasn't saying anything, he slowly turned around and looked at his friends and started to smile.

"Yes, I want to see what types of medicines this island has." Chopper said as he started to dance heavily, luffy just looked at his nakama and opened the door and saw hancock, nami and robin talking to someone.

"Oi Nami, we are going outside for a bit. Want to join us?" Franky said as the man talking to nami looked at the strawhats and stopped at ace. The man suddenly bowed and walked away while nami and the others were dumbfounded on what just happened.

"What was that all about?" asked nami while ace just looked at the man and back at his Nakama and smiled.

"Never mind that, who was that guy?" Usopp asked nami, while she just smiled. "He is the attendant here at the hotel, I just wanted to know what is going on there at the streets." Nami said as she walked towards the stairs.

"The man said that we arrived at a wonderful time, because the whole island is celebrating the Moon Festival, as well as the arrival of some special people." Nami said as she walked down the stairs, Robin glanced at zoro who was looking at her.

She looked around and saw her nakama walking towards the stairs as she glanced at zoro again and gave him a warm smile as she walked towards him. "You seem quiet" Robin said faintly as zoro looked at her and grinned. "What are you talking about?" He replied as he took her hands and held them tightly. Zoro stared at robins face as robin started to blush as his face started to move closer until she can feel his breathe.

Right when Zoro was about kiss her, they both stopped as they heard chopper calling them. Robin walked first while zoro just looked at the raven haired beauty going down the stairs. He sighed as he walked towards the stairs, and went out the front door and saw enormous flags waving in the air.

Zoro looked around and saw his nakama staring at the flags as sounds of drums and horns filled the air. People of Elnadia cheered as members of its royal army started to arrive. Luffy, chopper and usopp were on awe as giant tigers walked pass them together with its riders. While nami was excited to see huge caravan's filled with treasure and gold passing along.

Sanji just stared at the beautiful ladies watching the parade while franky and the others just watched the parade unfold, after several caravans passed there where a huge applause as the Royal Knights appeared from a distance.

Sanji took out his cigar and light it up and took a long drag, while Zoro looked at the caravans and soldiers walking.

"What is so special about this parade" Zoro said faintly as a man standing beside him laughed.

"You are not from around here eh. This parade and celebration is to commemorate the victorious return of the Islands Royal army." The man said as Zoro looked at him with a slight interest. "Tell me old man, what war did your royal army won?" Zoro said while the man looked at him and grinned.

"The victory against a Yonko and its pirates." Said the old man and laughed while zoro on the other hand was shocked at what he just heard.

Robin noticed the sudden changed of reaction of zoro as she started to walk towards zoro, several groups of maiden's wearing Egyptian style clothes started to pass by as a huge caravan filled with white peacocks, gold and maidens appeared.

Men and women alike started to scream as the caravan started to pass them, ace on the other hand clenched his hands as he stared at the caravan.

_It's our Maiden, It's our Maiden. Here she comes. Diola-sama_.The citizens of Elnadia screamed as the caravan passed by ace, the peacocks spread its feathers as the center of the caravan was seen.

A small circular platform covered by silk. There inside the platform was the silhouette of a woman. Ace was about to jump at the caravan when someone grabbed him.

Ace looked at his back and saw Hancock holding him. "If you do that, you will cause a huge mess for Luffy-san and the whole crew" she said as ace stared at her.

"You don't know who that person is" he replied briefly as she stared at the silhouette, "I know who exactly that is. Diola Sinclair" She said with a smirked while ace stared at her.

"I know everything about her." Hancock said as she let him go. She looked around and saw giant pyramid styled caravans coming their way. Ace just stared as the people screamed.

_It's them, our protectors, The 12 Gods of Falenia. _The people said cheering as the 12 pyramid styled caravans stopped. The top of the caravan opened revealing twelve people sitting on a throne.

Luffy and the others stopped as they felt a chill as if someone was looking at them. The caravan's started to move as the confetti's started fall from the sky and the people of Elnadia started cheering and screaming as sounds of drums and horn can be heard.

After the parade, the straw hats gathered at the courtyard of the city. Luffy eating a piece of drumstick, while chopper held several bags of medicines. Robin just sat there at the bench and glanced at zoro who was looking blankly on the sky with a bothered face.

Robin stood up and walked towards Zoro and sat beside him, "Are you okay?" robin said while zoro just nodded, she reached out to his face and moved it towards her, "Are you sure?" robin added as Zoro finally smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah." Zoro said, as he held her hands and reached for a kiss on her forehead. "I just need to do something. I will see you later." Zoro said as he walked towards the city, while Zoro gazed at the back of Zoro.

* * *

Yes, I managed to update my story. :D

Not a Romantic chapter. :p


End file.
